


Velours

by pilgrim67



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, C'estpasMafautec'estTeli, J'aiHonte, M/M, OOC, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, lightNonCon, lightViolence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrim67/pseuds/pilgrim67
Summary: "Oui, donne-moi tout, Emmanuel. Ton regard, donne-moi ton regard. Ta jeunesse et ta fraîcheur bafouée sous le fard. Tes désirs infernaux. Tout."Histoire improbable et érotique d’une brève rencontre entre un photographe un peu paumé et un acteur de seconde zone.Chapitre 1: Emmanuel Macron/Manuel VallsChapitre 2 : Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau





	1. Velours vacron

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'autrice :  
> Une petite folie pour le réveillon ? Je vous propose cette histoire à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, mais qui j'espère vous fera passer un bon moment, avec quelques avertissements préalables :  
> 1\. Cette fic est pure imagination, d'ailleurs elle a été écrite à la base dans un autre contexte, dont je vous parlerai à la fin. Je ne cherche à nuire à personne, promis.  
> 2\. J'ai énormément de respect pour les hommes-politiques-qui-font-rêver-les-jeunes-filles, je ne veux pas leur faire du tort... d'ailleurs, pendant ce temps-là, on ne les critique ni pour leurs déclarations ni pour leur politique, c'est tout bénef :)  
> 3\. Il s'agit ici de jeux entre adultes consentants, je ne fais ÉVIDEMMENT l'apologie de rien, il s'agit juste de fantasmes, mes amis... Merci de le comprendre TT  
> 4\. Il était plus facile d'écrire des fics il y a dix ans, on n'avait pas la patrouille PC (Politiquement Correcte) sur le dos  
> 5\. Prenez un verre de champagne, allez lire cette fic aux toilettes, passez un bon réveillon et une bonne année, c'est un ordre ! 
> 
> Ouf... vous êtes toujours là ? Alors bonne lecture !

**VELOURS**

****

**_Et si Manuel était un photographe un peu paumé et Emmanuel un acteur de seconde zone ? Avec un peu (beaucoup) d'imagination... Allez, laissez-vous aller...  
_ **

**_Mood : Without you, I'm nothing (Placebo/Bowie)_ **

 

Rendez-vous avait été pris pour 17 heures, il pleuvait à verse sur les carreaux et les stores, Benjamin mâchouillait nerveusement un vieux stylo en posant les vêtements choisis par la rédactrice sur un portant.

\- Non mais regarde-moi ça ! Qui pourrait porter des trucs pareils ?

\- On s'en moque, Benjamin. Pas toi en tout cas si tu continues à manger des cochonneries à longueur de journée, ai-je lancé à mon assistant.

\- Pffff… C'est des trucs de fille, non ?

\- Tu n'y connais rien. Et on s'en moque. Tu n'es pas rédactrice de mode, si ?

Il avait haussé les épaules en extirpant de leurs housses un mélange improbable de vestes à galons et de chemises à moitié déchirées que la rédactrice de « Rarity » avait déposées dans l'après-midi. Une commande de magazine, pas ce que je préfère. Mais il faut bien vivre, et c'était bien payé.

_\- Offre-nous un truc qui groove, Manuel, m'avait-elle dit avec un petit clin d'œil._

_\- Ça dépend beaucoup de lui, avais-je rétorqué dans un soupir._

_\- Oh come on, t'en as vu d'autres, non ? C'est son agent qui veut dépoussiérer son image, c'est du velours pour toi._

Benjamin avait poussé un rire bref, les photos sur velours ce n'était plus trop mon genre, je voulais les oublier. Du porno j'en avais shooté dans le passé, ça me collait à la peau comme une odeur un peu lourde, je voulais me refaire une réputation. Partir en Irak ou en Alaska, me racheter une virginité. A mon âge, pas facile. Trop tard, sans doute, mais en attendant il fallait bien vivre et une offre de « Rarity » ça ne se refusait pas, même si les photos de mode m'ennuyaient. Et dans sa bouche à elle, « velours » n'avait pas le même sens, forcément. Le velours _il_ devait y être habitué, je ne voyais pas trop bien ce que je pourrais lui apporter. Bah, sur un malentendu il y aurait peut-être quelque chose à shooter. Peut-être. J'ai écouté la pluie tomber avec un son doux et entêtant, j'avais hâte que ce soit fini.

Vanessa rangeait ses pinceaux et ses poudres d'une main en envoyant des SMS de l'autre, l'air las. Elle devait partir à 17h30 tapantes, j'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop en retard, comme toutes ces soi-disant stars. Je contrôlais une dernière fois mon matériel, le Canon sur trépied, le Second reflex sur la table, le réflecteur, les softboxes, les accessoires, les cartes mémoires. Le fond blanc sur lequel je projetterais des couleurs ou des décors, selon l'évolution de la séance.

\- Pas trop de chichis, hein ? C'est lui qu'on veut surtout, avait conclu la rédactrice de mode en disparaissant.

\- Ben voyons, avait soupiré Benjamin après son départ. Quelle conne celle-là. En plus t'as vu ses chaussures ? Non mais on se croirait dans les eighties, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Tu étais à peine né dans les eighties, Benjamin, tais toi. Quand tu gagneras autant que cette fille on en reparlera, OK ?

17h45. Un bref coup de sonnette, Benjamin avale sa dernière bouchée de biscuit en douce et Vanessa ne soulève même pas un sourcil, totalement absorbée par son smartphone alors qu'elle devrait être partie depuis longtemps. Je vais à la porte, il faut que je fasse tout moi-même ou quoi ?

\- Bonsoir. Je suis en retard, lâche posément un  mec fin aux épaules basses.

\- Entrez, c'est tout droit.

Eh bien c'est pas gagné pour faire une séance sexy, me dis-je en le suivant à travers le studio. Benjamin le détaille de la tête aux pieds avec une petite moue, déçu de le voir plus mince que lui. Mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais, donc il se contente de le mépriser ouvertement, ce qui m'agace. Dans mes rêves j'ai un vrai assistant, pas mon compagnon qui joue les divas – ou les folles, c'est selon. Emmanuel s'arrête à hauteur du réflecteur, raide. Sérieux. Faussement intello. Pourtant il a dû déjà en faire des dizaines de photos, depuis ses débuts, non ? Je me demande comment un mec aussi coincé peut être aussi populaire auprès des jeunes filles. Magie du cinéma.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ? Smoothie ? dis-je en lui indiquant un vieux canapé défoncé dans un coin.

Il hausse les épaules, je souris nerveusement. C'est vraiment pas gagné. Tout se joue souvent dans les premières minutes, lors du brief initial destiné à se mettre d'accord sur ce que chacun recherche, la confiance est importante. Je l'interroge sur ses attentes, il hausse à nouveau les épaules avec mépris et Benjamin renifle bruyamment.

\- Euh Benjamin, tu peux aller me chercher un sandwich ? Je meurs de faim, dis-je agacé.

\- Mais…

\- Tu as fini tous les biscuits, non ? Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, je ne me sens pas bien. Va au café en bas, comme d'habitude. S'il te plait, Benjamin, j'ajoute en insistant sur son prénom.

Il se lève, mécontent, Emmanuel ne lui lance pas même un regard. Quand Benjamin quitte la pièce Vanessa nous rejoint enfin et se verse un café en le saluant à peine.

\- Bon, je pense que Sophie vous a dit ce que le magazine souhaitait ? Tous les vêtements sont là, je vous laisse choisir. Vanessa pourra vous aider à les passer, dis-je en remarquant ses ongles rongés.

\- Ok, souffle-t-il en attrapant un gobelet rempli de thé.

\- Un sucre ?

\- Non, ça va merci.

Il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose dans son jean et son pull, de près sa peau est brouillée, j'aperçois une ombre de barbe. Mal parti. Il n’a surtout pas l’air d’être heureux d’être là, comme si l’endroit n’était pas assez bien pour lui. Il attendait quoi ? Le studio Harcourt ?  Vanessa consulte sa montre en soupirant, il garde les yeux baissés sur son gobelet,  je dois lui proposer quoi pour qu'il se détende ?

\- Et comme musique, vous préférez quoi ? J’ai quelques oldies que j’aime bien. Coldplay, Radiohead, Lenny Kravitz, Lady Gaga, Adele? Dites-moi, j'ai tout sur mon PC.

\- Placebo, souffle-t-il sans me regarder.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Je lance « This picture », la musique emplit le studio, il me semble qu'il se détend un peu.

\- Manuel, je te rappelle que je dois… commence Vanessa.

\- Ok. On va y aller. Prêt pour le maquillage ? Vous voulez quoi ? Bonne mine ou ambiance décadente, pour aller avec les fringues ? Il y en a qui sont croquignolets, vous verrez.

Son sourcil se lève, il ne répond rien. Le son doit être en option, il n'est pas assez payé pour discuter avec moi. Ou alors c'est parce que je ne suis pas Annie Leibowitz. Pas encore. Bien. The show must go on, anyway.

\- Bon, on va commencer par un truc pas trop appuyé, ok Vanessa ?

Il la suit jusqu'au coin maquillage, je monte le son. Un peu de Placebo ne nous fera pas de mal, puisqu'on n'a rien à se dire. Alors qu'elle dégage ses cheveux et met à jour un visage pâle et anguleux je me demande ce qu'il vient chercher là. Pourquoi il a accepté. Ou pourquoi son agent a accepté. Quoique. C'est clair que casser son image lui fera du bien, on dirait un premier communiant, avec son tee-shirt blanc. J'ai connu des porte-manteaux plus vivants mais on va dire que la soirée ne fait que commencer.

Vanessa lui passe du démaquillant puis de la crème teintée, il ferme les yeux, parfaitement immobile. Comme absent. Extérieur à ce corps qu'on maquille. La passivité typique des mannequins en fin de course, qui n'ont plus rien à donner. Une poupée de chiffon, un frisson me passe dans le dos.

_Et si… ?_

Je fais semblant de régler les lumières alors que tout est au point déjà, il ne me manque plus que sa peau pour les derniers réglages. La teinte exacte de sa carnation. Benjamin rentre en claquant la porte avec des sandwichs sous le bras, je commence à en émietter un du bout des doigts. Le pinceau court sur la bouche d’Emmanuel  pour la rendre plus gourmande, nos regards se croisent dans le miroir.

J'y lis une étincelle alors qu'elle applique du noir autour de ses yeux et du mascara, on dirait qu'il s'anime sous les doigts experts de Vanessa. Un coup de blush, un rire de gorge, j'ai des craintes sur le côté naturel de la chose. Son sourire le rajeunit mais ce n'est pas ça que je cherche. Benjamin engloutit son sandwich derrière le paravent, je jette un œil aux vêtements accrochés au portant, m’interrogeant sur la taille. XXS ? J'avise un ultra slim qui irait à ma petite nièce, perplexe. Et ça c'est quoi ? De la quincaillerie ou des chaînes ?

J'augmente la température du radiateur, Emmanuel se laisse poudrer sagement, Benjamin ne le quitte pas des yeux. Vanessa me fait signe de la tête, c'est l'heure où elle doit partir et il n'a pas encore choisi ses vêtements. Je secoue la tête en grimaçant, je n'y connais rien, je ne suis que photographe.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire, souffle Benjamin dans mon dos en se dirigeant vers Emmanuel. Vanessa doit partir, je vous aide à choisir vos vêtements ?

L'autre le regarde comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, méprisant. Charmant. Vanessa enfile sa veste et me fait un petit signe de la main, je les rejoins.

\- On vous laisse regarder ? dis-je comme une mauvaise vendeuse.

Benjamin lui tend immédiatement le pantalon slim insensé et une espèce de parure en fer, imitation délirante des bijoux de la Castafiore, Emmanuel recule d'un pas.

\- On va peut-être commencer par plus soft, dis-je en lui souriant avec chaleur. Prenez ce qui vous plaît. Oh pourquoi pas cette chemise blanche, ce serait sympa, non ?

Il rafle la chemise et un pantalon avec une petite moue, Benjamin glousse alors que l’acteur disparait derrière le paravent.

Je me place derrière l'appareil et mon assistant allume les spots, nous attendons la star, cachée derrière son paravent. Les minutes passent, la pluie redouble, résonnant sur les tuiles en fer de l'atelier. Une légère angoisse me prend, je ne le sens pas ce shooting, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne va rien me donner, c'est bien parti pour. On sauvera les meubles. Ou les vêtements.

Quand enfin il apparaît un frisson nous prend, il traverse la pièce comme un top, plaçant bien un pied devant l'autre, chaloupant un peu, toujours la même moue sur le visage, hyper maigre. Naomi Campbell is back. Il vient se placer pile au centre, un bras croisé devant lui, en position d'attente.

\- On peut écouter autre chose ? dit-il sans me regarder.

\- Bien sûr. Quoi ?

\- « Protège-moi ».

\- La version française ?

Il hoche la tête, évidemment. OK. Premier round. Je fais un signe de menton à Benjamin, il va de mauvaise grâce changer la musique, sur le PC. Je me rapproche de l'acteur, son maquillage est lourd mais fait bien ressortir ses yeux bleus, je lui souris :

\- On va commencer par quelques photos debout, ok ? Vous avez l'habitude, non ? dis-je étourdiment, comme s'il était mannequin.

Nouveau hochement de tête, toujours sans me regarder. J'espère qu'il va au moins fixer l'objectif, me dis-je en regagnant ma place, derrière mon appareil. J’ajuste la balance des blancs et fait quelques clics tests, pendant que Benjamin rectifie la lumière et fait les tests, il l'attrape par le bras pour le replacer, Emmanuel obéit sans moufter. Bien.

Plan moyen, l'image dans ma focale me surprend. Sa peau prend bien la lumière, c'est assez étonnant. Le maquillage est parfait, pas naturel mais photogénique. Il bouge sans aucun naturel mais l'objectif capte bien ses mouvements, c'est un bon mannequin. Il fixe l'objectif par intermittence, toujours par en dessous, sur la défensive. Bon, on rectifiera ça plus tard.

Je vérifie les photos, pas mal pour un début. Superficiel mais pas mal. Benjamin semble fasciné, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Benjamin, si tu… ouvrais un peu la chemise ? dis-je d'un ton narquois. Passe-lui un peu de fond de teint sur le torse aussi.

Benjamin s'exécute de mauvaise grâce, entrouvrant la chemise de l'acteur qui ne bouge pas. Il passe la houppette sur sa poitrine avec beaucoup de minutie, laissant échapper un bout de langue de son visage concentré. Je constate amusé qu'il est un peu musclé et ne ressemble pas à une crevette, bonne surprise. Le frôlement du pinceau a fait saillir ses tétons, j'indique d'un geste de tête à Benjamin de laisser la chemise bien ouverte, joli cliché. Belle peau, nacrée. Je me rapproche à mon tour d’Emmanuel pour lui faire baisser le menton, il se laisse faire docilement. Un parfum agréable me chatouille le nez, émanant de sa peau nue, je crois que je frémis fortuitement.

Je reprends ma place derrière mon engin, il fixe à présent l'objectif avec provocation, la température a monté d'un coup. Les flashs se succèdent avec les poses, je l'encourage de la voix :

\- Oui, comme ça, Emmanuel c'est bien. La main sur la hanche, la tête un peu penchée. Bien, bien. Parfait. Prenez une chaise maintenant. Allez-y, asseyez-vous. A califourchon par exemple, dis-je en sentant des frissons remonter le long de ma colonne.

Du velours. On n'en est pas très loin, avec cette pose qui fait bien ressortir ses fesses. Benjamin passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, je fronce les sourcils. Le claquement en rafale accompagne chaque posture, visiblement il sait jouer avec la lumière, trouvant naturellement celle qui va le mieux le mettre en valeur.

\- Oui, c'est bien, Emmanuel, très bien mais… j'aimerais qu'on aille un peu plus loin tous les deux, ok ? Vous êtes d'accord ?

Une petite crispation des lèvres et une étincelle dans son œil, qui ne dit mot consent. J'ai à peine entendu sa voix mais pour des photos, c'est pas un handicap. Il hésite, je lui fais un petit clin d'œil. _Oui, tu vas me donner ce que tu ne veux pas, de toi-même. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore._ Je me rapproche de lui, il fait une chaleur étouffante.

\- Comme les autres vêtements sont un peu kitsch, on pourrait faire une mise en scène un peu amusante. On pourrait vous maquiller un peu trop, pour accentuer le côté transgressif ? Vous êtes d’accord ?

Nouvelle moue.

\- Et si on accentuait le maquillage en me dessinant des bleus et des coupures, genre victime ? Ça pourrait être transgressif aussi, non ? lâche-t-il négligemment.

Benjamin pousse un long sifflement, j'acquiesce. Je n'aurais jamais osé mais…

\- Et puis je pourrais mettre un de ces… trucs, là, ajoute-t-il en montrant la quincaillerie accrochée au portant.

\- Oui, et on pourrait vous attacher les poignets avec, après, lance Benjamin en le prenant par le bras et en l'amenant vers la tablette de maquillage.

On change de registre là, je passe « Running up that hill » version Placebo, Emmanuel sourit. En me grattant la tête pour changer de focale je réalise que j'ai soif, très soif même. J'attrape dans le frigo une bouteille de vodka et un citron vert, je nous prépare trois verres bien serrés, que je dépose sur la table de maquillage. Il faut éviter l'overflow et rectifier les spots mais Benjamin est très occupé à maquiller l'acteur qui se laisse faire, de marbre. Il soulève un sourcil et boit son verre cul sec, je suis sidéré. Il retire sa chemise devant nous sans sourciller, une odeur un peu musquée de parfum et de transpiration monte à mes narines, je ferme brièvement les yeux. J'attrape mon vieux Canon qui ne me quitte jamais et commence à shooter la scène, Emmanuel lève un sourcil surpris.

-Pour ma collection personnelle, dis-je sans préciser qu'il s'agit d'une anthologie de corps nus – mes ex-amants pour la plupart.

Benjamin ne me regarde plus et n'accorde aucune importance à ce qui se passe autour de lui, entièrement pris par le dessin de petites égratignures sur le visage fin, le cou et les épaules. L'immobilité totale de l'acteur le force à retenir son souffle, comme si le moindre geste de travers pouvait le faire fuir. Le pinceau passe sur les épaules rondes et les muscles, il est vraiment beau, finalement. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, Emmanuel rafle le verre de Benjamin et le siffle, une légère rougeur apparaît sur ses joues.

\- Attendez, je vais vous maquiller quand vous aurez enfilé ce truc, dit Benjamin en lui tendant l'espère d'armure ajourée faite de morceaux de métal et de chaînes.

 _"C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,_  
_Let me steal this moment from you now._  
_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let's exchange the experience, oh..."_

Emmanuel disparait derrière le paravent, j'échange un regard tendu avec Benjamin, il se mordille la lèvre. OK. Pas de quartier. L'acteur est marié, non ? me dis-je au moment où il réapparaît vêtu – ou dévêtu - de ses chaînes et ses colifichets, l'air provoquant.

Mon pantalon me serre franchement quand je le mets en place près de la chaise, crânement attifé. Je me sens rajeunir d’un coup, comme par magie. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de l'allure qu'il a ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il incarne tous les fantasmes gays de Benjamin – ou les siens propres, qui sait ? Son œil lourdement fardé évoque une prostituée fatiguée, je voudrais voir sa pupille s'élargir, je le guide de la voix, il suit chacune de mes indications docilement et apparemment avec indifférence – si ses tétons et le renflement de son pantalon ne prouvaient pas le contraire. Les poses se succèdent, sa langue passe souvent sur ses lèvres, je le mitraille sans relâche, une main ici, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Le velours revient, il n'est pas loin, la tension est à son comble.

_Oui, donne-moi tout, Emmanuel. Ton regard, donne-moi ton regard. Ta jeunesse et ta fraîcheur bafouée sous le fard. Tes désirs infernaux. Tout._

Je ne vérifie plus les prises, je ne veux pas qu'il se voie comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne peur. « Fais-moi confiance » dit mon regard accroché au sien, il obéit, confiant. Je sens qu'il me veut me plaire, qu'il prend ces poses pour moi, je ne me demande plus pourquoi il m'a choisi, moi. C'est quel genre de jolies photos que tu regardes le soir, Emmanuel ? J'évite les poses trop ouvertement gays, elles ne passeraient pas pour « Rarity ».

« Without you I'm nothing » chantent les voix de Molko et Bowie, je me demande comment me débarrasser de Benjamin, en douceur.

Emmanuel se tord la cheville et grimace, avant de tomber assez lourdement par terre.

\- Oh mince, ça ne va pas ? se précipite Benjamin, affolé.

\- Non, j'ai mal, fait Emmanuel en frottant sa cheville fluette. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Vous n'avez pas d'aspirine ?

\- Non. Mince, dis-je le cœur au maximum. Mon assistant va aller en chercher, on va faire une petite pause en attendant. Et tu prends du gel aussi, hein ?

\- Du gel ? fait Benjamin, méfiant.

\- Ou du baume apaisant pour sa cheville. Allez, grouille…

\- A cette heure-ci ? Mais tout est fermé. Oh misère, fait-il en se relevant de mauvaise grâce et en nous observant avec suspicion.

Mais Emmanuel gémit toujours, le visage défiguré par la douleur et moi je lève des yeux parfaitement innocents vers mon amant. Benjamin grogne et sort, je pose ma main sur la jambe d'Emmanuel.

\- Vous voulez arrêter ? On fait une pause ?

\- Non, souffle-t-il en évitant mon regard.

\- Et si on continuait les photos par terre ? Comme ça vous n'auriez pas trop mal ?

Il observe ma bouche quelques secondes de trop puis acquiesce, je file chercher mon Canon. Il est par terre, à mes pieds, je le mitraille sans relâche, passant ma main dans ses cheveux pour accentuer le côté wild, il se tourne vers mon objectif comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, une étoile amarante. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent à chaque flash, je dois me faire violence pour juste le replacer sans le toucher trop, j'ai tellement envie de lui que je pourrais crier.

Mais avant je veux tout lui voler et tout imprimer sur mon capteur, lui voler son âme et sa jeunesse, avant de me repaître de son corps. Parce que ça risque de finir comme ça, il le sait et je le sais. Et la tension sexuelle entre nous à son paroxysme fait partie du jeu, préliminaire un peu vicieux. Sauf s'il se défile au dernier moment. Je connais ce genre de jeu, l’homme ou la femme qui te chauffe à blanc pour finalement te laisser seul dans ton pantalon – parce qu'il ou elle n'est amoureux que de lui-même. De son reflet dans tes yeux hallucinés.

 _Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide._  
_I'll take it by your side._

Peu importe. Le shooting est royal, je prends un pied pas possible à le diriger, nous nous comprenons au détour d'un mot, d'un geste, d'un regard. Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait ça ou est-ce qu'il en a simplement rêvé ? Il sait être troublant sans être vulgaire, frôlant la limite avec l'agilité d'un funambule. Mes mains sont moites et mon cœur bat à toute allure, l'instant est magique. Il m'offre sa beauté et son désir, je le dévore des yeux, en vampire d’un soir.

\- Imagine que tu es un prisonnier. Imagine qu'ils sont là pour toi, Emmanuel. Ils te regardent. Oui, penche-toi un peu, donne-moi ton regard, vas-y couche-toi, mets ta jambe là, non pas celle-ci, cambre-toi. Encore. Yes. Regarde-moi. Baisse le menton, mouille tes lèvres. Ecarte les jambes, dis-je en le fixant sans pudeur.

Son slim ne cache plus rien de sa virilité, je soupire et suis sur des charbons ardents mais je n'arrête pas de le shooter, le doigt orgasmique sur le déclencheur, comme si j'avais un deuxième cerveau, uniquement reptilien.

\- Attends, je vais t'attacher les mains avec ces trucs-là, dis-je en attrapant ses chaînes et en les enrouant autour de ses poignets fins - trop fins. Plie les jambes et montre tes poing entravés, oh oui, c'est bien. Tu es si… oh oui. Tu es une bombe, Emmanuel, une bombe. Donne-toi à moi. Donne-moi tout.

Il obéit, ses muscles bandés saillent sur son corps, il est si beau et frêle que ça me fait mal. Il fixe l'objectif le regard flou, oscillant entre invite perverse et victimisation. Des idées folles me passent par la tête, des mises en scène délirantes – lui nu entravé par ses chaînes dans des positions perverses, voire humiliantes. Non, pas pour « Rarity », me dis-je en tournant autour de lui, l'incitant de ma voix la plus rauque à s'abandonner, à tout me donner. Mais pour moi, oui. Mon album perso.

_Tu y auras une place à part, tu seras ma plus belle prise, Emmanuel._

J'enchaîne les photos, il ne se plaint pas alors que les cernes se creusent sous ses yeux, nous sommes dans notre trip comme deux junkies, plus rien n'existe autour de nous, ni Paris ni la pluie, rien. Je lis ses fantasmes au fond de ses pupilles dilatées sans savoir s'ils doivent rester chimères ou être assouvis. Est-ce un jeu, est-ce une invite ? Ce n'est pas une pute, c'est un acteur, je ne veux être poursuivi pour viol ou que sais-je, quand tout sera consommé, si on consomme. Les poses et les blessures sur sa peau ne sont que maquillage, tout cela est du cinéma et du bon, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut plus, beaucoup plus ? Il ne dit rien, il se laisse faire, prenant des postures de martyre et de souffrance de plus en plus excitantes, transgressives, s'il continue je vais passer à l'acte.

Le désir est la torture la plus raffinée, la plus cruelle.

Les minutes passent, il commence à trembler doucement et transpirer, je sens que nous avons atteint la limite. Il ne me donnera pas plus. Pas comme ça. Je me penche vers lui, un genou à terre :

\- Tu veux que je te débarrasse de tes chaînes ?

Il secoue la tête négativement d'un geste un peu enfantin, j'entrevois des abîmes de plaisir.

\- Oh mais ça risque de…, dis-je mais son regard me fait taire.

Ok. Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant. Le danger est là, derrière le velours, et c'est ce qu'il cherche. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il est habitué à ça ou s'il a peur, je vais jouer le jeu. Son jeu. Pris d'un vertige je pose mon instantané et je tends la main vers lui, il y niche sa tête avec reconnaissance, les mains toujours entravées.

 _I'm unclean, a libertine_  
_And every time you vent your spleen,_  
_I seem to lose the power of speech,_  
_You're slipping slowly from my reach._  
_You grow me like an evergreen,_  
_You never see the lonely me at all_

Nous nous regardons quelques instants, au bord du précipice, du gouffre qu'il y a entre photographier et passer à l'acte, j'aimerais vérifier que c'est bien son choix mais je ne lis rien sur son visage, qu'une supplique.

_Oui mon ange je vais t'envoyer en enfer, si c'est ce que tu veux…_

Je tends ma main vers son visage pour le caresser, il détourne la tête. Ok, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Sans ménagement j'attrape ses cheveux pour pencher sa tête en arrière, il pousse un cri ambigu, mélange de douleur et de surprise.

_C'est ça que tu voulais non ? Ou sinon il faut le dire, vite…_

Ma bouche s'écrase sur la sienne, dévorant le rouge à lèvres, sensation troublante. Il résiste un peu, se dégageant instinctivement, j'insiste. Enfin nos langues se frôlent et se mêlent, je perçois un gémissement, de plaisir j'espère. Il a toujours les mains entravées devant lui et les genoux repliés, je le fais tomber sur le côté, il grogne. Je l'enjambe d'un geste sans le quitter des yeux. Cette fois je suis au-dessus de lui, il est à ma merci, il prend une pose effrayée, ça m'excite. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne mais la victime est trop belle, il tremble doucement. Je pose mes mains sur lui, sur sa peau nue parsemée de fausses coupures, il se débat et agite la tête dans tous les sens, renforçant mon instinct de prédateur.

\- Alors, on veut se défendre ? Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas, tu sais…, dis-je à son oreille alors qu'il m'envoie un regard paniqué.

Presque malgré moi mes mains s'agrippent à ses muscles, l'odeur de sa peau échauffée par le maquillage et la transpiration me monte à la tête, je me penche sur lui d'un geste et le mordille dans le cou, il émet un cri bref. Ma bouche s'acharne sur sa chair fine, alternant coup de langues, suçons et mordillements, après tout ce ne sera qu'une cicatrice parmi les autres. Les fausses. Je le tiens fermement par les poignets, ses poignets si fins entravés par les chaînes de pacotille sans prêter attention aux meurtrissures qui apparaissent. Je ne réfléchis plus déjà, le parfum de sa peur a déchaîné mon côté animal, je le couche par terre d'une prise pour agacer les tétons saillants, il gémit de plus en plus fort, tentant de me repousser de ses jambes. Ce qui me rend fou.

 _Non, ne me repousse pas, pas maintenant. C'est trop tard_.

D'un geste brutal j'écarte ses jambes qui me gênent, il rejette sa tête en arrière et se cogne au sol. Encore un petit cri. Je lève les yeux sur lui, j'espère qu'il s'est pas fait mal, à tout instant il peut dire stop, j'espère qu'il le sait. _J'espère qu'il le sait._

Mais je ne lis rien dans ses yeux métalliques, il se cambre, me mettant sous le nez son slim et la bosse infernale qui le déforme. Le vêtement impudique a commencé à glisser, je vois ses hanches maigres et ce pli délicat de l'aine, je crois que je rugis doucement. Les voix de Brian Molko et David Bowie nous grillent le cerveau, les derniers neurones qui nous restent.

 _Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide._  
_I'll take it by your side._

En maintenant ses jambes grandes ouvertes par mes coudes, à la limite de la douleur voire au-delà, je me penche vers le renflement pour le renifler, le frotter de mon nez sans pudeur et le mordiller, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Étendu par terre, il a fermé les yeux, il secoue la tête de gauche à droite, les bras toujours entravés, je vais me repaître de son corps, tant pis pour les fringues. Je descends la fermeture éclair avec la bouche –reste de mauvais porno ?- sa verge jaillit sous mon nez. La vision de son organe dépassant du pantalon est d'un érotisme violent, j'attrape mon Canon et je le mitraille sans relâche, son visage est celui d'un supplicié alors qu'il se laisse shooter passivement. Ces photos sont de la dynamite, je sens un flux violent circuler en moi, un mouvement et je jouis. Tous mes fantasmes de photographe sont là, il ne simule pas ou alors si bien que je ne m'en rends pas compte, il implore doucement, le visage suppliant, je deviens fou. Fou.

 Je le veux, tout de suite.

Emmanuel pousse un long feulement alors que je me débarrasse de l'appareil pour l'absorber d'un coup dans ma bouche, ignorant les préliminaires. J'ai trop mal, trop envie, je le suce avec violence, éraflant sa chair fine de mes ongles et mes dents, ses soupirs se changent en cris. Un instant je me dis qu'il a vraiment mal, que je devrais arrêter, mais je ne le fais pas. Un reste de pensée cohérente me rappelle que d'un geste il pourrait rompre ses chaînes de pacotille, s'il ne bouge pas c'est qu'il aime ça.

_Il aime ça._

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, dis-je d'une voix effrayante, une voix de malade.

Un long feulement de protestation me répond alors qu'il jouit dans ma bouche, longuement. Sa tête s'arrête enfin de s'agiter, il ne bouge plus, immobile. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il est beau dans sa jouissance, les yeux mi-clos, joues rouges et bouche entrouverte, encore quelques clics et sa jouissance est à moi, pour toujours. Le mascara a coulé sur ses joues, cette fois il a vraiment l'air d'une victime, au-delà du maquillage. Je sais que c'est le moment de s'arrêter, je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec lui, je glisse instinctivement la main dans mon pantalon pour me soulager, en le regardant, comblé.

Alors que je gémis doucement il ouvre un œil et me fixe d'un air indéfinissable, qui me parle. Il n'a pas bougé, rien dit, mais j'ai compris. Je secoue la tête, non, pas ça, il gémit et bouge le bassin. _Non, pas ça, Emmanuel_. Mais son regard équivoque et sa bouche humide me parlent bien plus que n'importe quels mots, je me redresse devant lui, il lève le menton par provocation. Ma main quitte ma verge gonflée pour abaisser le pantalon d'un coup sec, dévoilant ses fesses. Rondes et bien blanches, musclées _. Oh putain tu vas voir, ne bouge pas. Ne bouge pas. Oh putain…_

Après quelques coups de langues et gestes hagards alors qu'il ne bouge pas d'un iota, se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon, l'air absent, je m'introduis en lui, le plus doucement possible.

_Oh putain tu es tellement serré, ne me dis pas que… ne me dis pas. Non. Pas comme ça._

Je cherche une réaction sur ses traits, un accord ou une révolte, il n'y a rien. Rien que cet air absent, comme lors du maquillage, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, comme s'il n'était pas là, vraiment. Mais il y a cette fournaise dans laquelle je suis coincé, cet enfer de velours qui m'enserre et je bouge doucement. _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais j'en crève, Emmanuel. Tu es trop bon, trop chaud, trop_ …

Peu à peu il se cambre, refrénant des cris, des petits cris qui m'enflamment aussi sûrement que sa chair infernale et je tangue en lui, une souffrance extrême ou une jouissance peut-être s'imprime sur son visage.

_Oui viens, attends, je vais te donner ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux._

Ma main éperdue cherche sa chair tendue, je le caresse brutalement, au rythme de nos hanches. Nos reins se révoltent alors que nous poussons des ahanements erratiques, je sens mes membres trembler autant que les siens, c'est une transe incroyable, un plaisir brutal, presque douloureux. Je voudrais filmer sa jouissance, cet air extatique sur son visage, je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau. Rien. Je me déverse en lui, il me fixe, éperdu, oui mon amour donne-moi tout, donne-moi tout.

Je retombe sur lui, ses yeux sont clos désormais, il reste immobile sous moi, une petite grimace sur le visage. Je n'existe déjà plus, même dans ses fantasmes, je ne suis plus qu'un poids lourd sur son corps frêle, le mascara a coulé en longues traces noires sur ses joues, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Fin de la séance.

Inutile de chercher le moindre contact ou échange, je me relève et me rajuste maladroitement, il demeure immobile par terre, les mains toujours entravées et le pantalon descendu. Ça aussi ça ferait une belle photo mais elle serait cruelle. L'après viol.

_Emmanuel, relève-toi, s'il te plait._

Il ne bouge toujours pas, je l'observe avec inquiétude. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas, pourquoi n'ouvre-t-il pas les yeux ? Une peur sourde m'envahit, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas vrai. En un flash je m'imagine devant les policiers et le tribunal « _Mais il était consentant, je vous jure qu'il l'était » « Alors qu'il était ligoté par terre ? » « Ligoté ? Mais c'est lui qui me l'a demandé, je vous jure… »_

\- Emmanuel, ça va ? dis-je à voix basse en me penchant sur lui.

Pas de réponse, à peine un soupir.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? j'ajoute en lui tendant la main.

Nouveau gémissement, je m'aperçois que ses mains liées l'empêchent de se mettre debout, je m'empresse d'essayer de dénouer les longs colliers de pacotille, tout est inextricablement emmêlé, je tire sur un côté puis un autre, il pousse des gémissements de douleur.

\- Ça te fait mal, hein ? Je suis désolé, j'arrive pas à dénouer tout ce bordel. Merde, mais c'est quoi ce bazar ?

Je m'aperçois avec horreur que les chaînes de pacotille l'entravent méchamment, lui cisaillant la peau et coupant la circulation, ses mains sont glacées. O misère. Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?

\- Attends, je vais t'en débarrasser, bouge pas, dis-je en tirant de toutes mes forces sur les bracelets et colliers qui résistent.

\- Non ! C'est des Chanel, ça vaut une fortune, on ne peut pas les casser, murmure-t-il enfin.

\- Mais on s'en fout, non ? L'essentiel c'est toi, c'est que tu ailles bien.

\- Non…

J'entends un bruit dans mon dos, c'est Benjamin qui rentre. D'un geste je remonte le pantalon sur les fesses dénudées, nos regards affolés se croisent. Il se mord la lèvre, j’essuie les miennes d’un revers de main et tends la main vers mon appareil, échoué un peu plus loin. Benjamin. Je l'avais oublié.

\- Eh bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fait ce dernier en sourcillant.

\- J'essaie d'enlever ces fichus bidules mais tout est emmêlé, dis-je d'une voix éraillée en priant pour que ça ne sente pas le sexe.

\- Dites donc vous vous êtes amusés sans moi, on dirait, commence Benjamin.

\- Aidez-moi s'il vous plait, gémit Emmanuel en lui jetant un regard désespéré et en tendant ses mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Pourquoi c'est emmêlé comme ça ? T'es pas fou d'avoir serré aussi fort, Manuel ? fait Benjamin en me jetant un regard irrité. Non mais tu es complètement malade. Ça va aller Emmanuel, je vais vous délivrer. C'est toujours moi qui démêlais les pelotes de ma grand-mère, quand j'étais petit.

En un tournemain il dénoue l'enchevêtrement de colliers, Emmanuel se rassoit et grimace de douleur, je me sens mal.

\- Vous avez toujours mal à la cheville ? Tenez, prenez ça, fait Benjamin ne sortant d'un petit sac en papier une boîte de médicaments. Vous voulez que je vous masse et que je vous bande la cheville ?

\- Non, non, ça ira… Vous auriez un verre d'eau ? murmure Emmanuel toujours sans me regarder.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il dise que c'est moi qui lui ai fait mal, que je suis devenu fou, qu'il va porter plainte. Avec un éclair de cynisme je me dis que ça va peut-être m'apporter la gloire, la une des journaux. Mais pas la une de ceux que j'espérais. Pourtant il se tait, visiblement secoué. Benjamin revient avec un verre transparent agrémenté d'une rondelle de citron vert, à tous les coups c'est de la vodka, ça n'a plus d'importance. Emmanuel boit tout d'un coup en faisant claquer sa langue, je décide de mettre mon appareil à l'abri.

Au pire je détruirai les photos, ces merveilles.

Enfin il est debout, Benjamin lui tourne autour en bavardant, il n'écoute rien. Il ne nous regarde pas et se dirige vers la cabine pour se rhabiller. Mon estomac fait des nœuds, je voudrais m'excuser, lui dire que je regrette mais Benjamin est là, à l'affût, nous observant mine de rien. _Non il ne s'est rien passé_ me dis-je en commençant à ranger mon matériel sous l'œil suspicieux de mon assistant.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? lance Benjamin derrière le paravent, un grognement négatif lui répond.

 _Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas voir les flics, pourvu qu'il n'aille pas voir les flics_ , me dis-je en imaginant sa peau meurtrie – la meilleure preuve de mes sévices. Sans parler des photos. Il sort de la cabine et son reste de maquillage paraît grotesque, on dirait un clown triste. Sans un mot il s'assoit devant le miroir et passe une crème visqueuse puis un coton sur ses joues, ses yeux, sa bouche, je retiens mon souffle. Peu à peu son visage reprend ses couleurs initiales, le fard et les fausses blessures s'estompent. Presque toutes. Il passe ensuite le coton sur ses épaules et son torse, ne subsistent à la fin que des marques sur ses poignets, bien réelles. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau brièvement dans le miroir, il détourne les yeux. Lorsqu'il se relève tout a pratiquement disparu, à part ce gonflement de ses lèvres, maltraitées par les miennes.

Un coup de sonnette bref, Benjamin et moi échangeons un coup d'œil surpris, Benjamin va à la porte de mauvaise grâce et l'ouvre. Un homme attend à l'entrée, souriant :

\- Emmanuel est prêt ? Je dois le déposer à une soirée…

Emmanuel se lève alors et passe devant nous: « C'est pour moi ». Je fixe le bel homme châtain sur le pas de la porte, son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Un acteur, je crois, Justin quelque chose. Il sourit en voyant Emmanuel, ce dernier le rejoint et ils se dirigent vers la porte sans rien dire. Et c'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ? Pas même un au revoir ?

Au moment où il passe le seuil Emmanuel se retourne vers moi et me regarde enfin :

\- Vous me les enverrez bien sûr ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les clichés.

\- Ah ? Euh oui… bien sûr.

\- J'ai un droit de regard dans mon contrat, souffle-t-il en fixant mes lèvres.

\- Pas de souci. Je vous consulterai pour le choix final, dis-je alors que son ami klaxonne dans la voiture à l'extérieur.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux. Pour tout.

Mon cœur se serre, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà sorti, Benjamin me rejoint sur le seuil :

\- Eh bien il est parti drôlement vite, il n’a pas appris à dire au revoir ?

Je hausse les épaules, la voiture disparaît au coin de la rue.

 _Velours_. C'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit alors qu'il disparaît dans la belle voiture allemande, au souvenir de sa chair. _Velours_. Je frissonne, il est loin déjà, j'ai toutes les photos.

\- Drôle de type, reprend Benjamin. Insupportable. Et la séance, ça s'est passé comment, en mon absence ?

\- Comme sur du velours, dis-je en retenant un sourire.

 

 

**oOo**

 

<


	2. Velours macdeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oui, donne-moi tout, Emmanuel. Ton regard, donne-moi ton regard. Ta jeunesse et ta fraîcheur bafouée sous le fard. Tes désirs infernaux. Tout."
> 
> Histoire improbable et érotique d’une brève rencontre entre un photographe un peu paumé et un acteur de seconde zone.
> 
> Chapitre 1: Emmanuel Macron/Manuel Valls  
> Chapitre 2 : Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite folie pour le réveillon ? Je vous propose cette histoire à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, mais qui j'espère vous fera passer un bon moment, avec quelques avertissements préalables :  
> 1\. Cette fic est pure imagination, d'ailleurs elle a été écrite à la base dans un autre contexte, dont je vous parlerai à la fin. Je ne cherche à nuire à personne, promis.  
> 2\. J'ai énormément de respect pour les hommes-politiques-qui-font-rêver-les-jeunes-filles, je ne veux leur faire aucun tort... D'ailleurs, pendant ce temps-là, on ne les critique ni pour leurs déclarations ni pour leur politique, c'est tout bénef :)  
> 3\. Il s'agit ici de jeux entre adultes consentants, je ne fais ÉVIDEMMENT l'apologie de rien, il s'agit juste de fantasmes, mes amis... Merci de le comprendre TT  
> 4\. Il était plus facile d'écrire des fics il y a dix ans, on n'avait pas la patrouille PC (Politiquement Correcte) sur le dos  
> 5\. Prenez un verre de champagne, allez lire cette fic aux toilettes, passez un bon réveillon et une bonne année, c'est un ordre !
> 
> Ouf... vous êtes toujours là ? Alors bonne lecture !

**VELOURS**

****

**_Et si Justin était un photographe un peu paumé et Emmanuel un acteur de seconde zone ? Avec un peu (beaucoup) d'imagination ?  Allez, laissez-vous aller...  
_ **

_**Mood : Without you I'm nothing (Placebo/Bowie)** _

 

Rendez-vous avait été pris pour 17 heures, il pleuvait à verse sur les carreaux et les stores, Ryan mâchouillait nerveusement un vieux stylo en posant les vêtements choisis par la rédactrice sur un portant.

\- Non mais vise-moi ça ! Qui pourrait porter des trucs pareils ?

\- On s'en fout, Ryan. Pas toi en tout cas si tu continues à bouffer des cochonneries à longueur de journée, ai-je lancé à mon assistant.

\- Pffff… C'est des trucs de fille, non ?

\- T'y connais rien. Et on s'en fout, je te dis. T'es pas rédactrice de mode, si ?

Il avait haussé les épaules en extirpant de leurs housses un mélange improbable de vestes à galons et de chemises à moitié déchirées que la rédactrice de « Rarity » avait déposées dans l'après-midi. Une commande de magazine, pas ce que je préfère. Mais il faut bien vivre, et c'était bien payé.

_\- Offre-nous un truc qui groove, Justin, m'avait-elle dit avec un petit clin d'œil._

_\- Ça dépend beaucoup de lui, avais-je rétorqué dans un soupir._

_\- Oh come on, t'en as vu d'autres, non ? C'est son agent qui veut dépoussiérer son image, c'est du velours pour toi._

Ryan avait poussé un rire bref, les photos sur velours ce n'était plus trop mon genre, je voulais les oublier. Du porno j'en avais shooté dans le passé, ça me collait à la peau comme une odeur un peu lourde, je voulais me refaire une réputation. Partir en Irak ou en Alaska, me racheter une virginité. Mais en attendant il fallait bien vivre et une offre de « Rarity » ça ne se refusait pas, même si les photos de mode m'ennuyaient. Et dans sa bouche à elle, « velours » n'avait pas le même sens, forcément. Le velours _il_ devait y être habitué, je ne voyais pas trop bien ce que je pourrais lui apporter. Un acteur français de passage à Ottawa, qui atterrissait chez moi. Bah, sur un malentendu il y aurait peut-être quelque chose à shooter. Peut-être. J'ai écouté la pluie tomber avec un son doux et entêtant, j'avais hâte que ce soit fini.

Vanessa rangeait ses pinceaux et ses poudres d'une main en envoyant des SMS de l'autre, l'air las. Elle devait partir à 17h30 tapantes, j'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop en retard, comme toutes les foutues stars. Je contrôlais une dernière fois mon matériel, le Canon sur trépied, le second Reflex sur la table, le réflecteur, les softboxes, les accessoires, les cartes mémoires. Le fond blanc sur lequel je projetterai des couleurs ou des décors, selon l'évolution de la séance.

\- Pas trop de chichis, hein ? C'est lui qu'on veut surtout, avait conclu la rédactrice de mode en disparaissant.

\- Ben voyons, avait soupiré Ryan après son départ. Quelle conne celle-là. En plus t'as vu ses chaussures ? Non mais on se croirait dans les eighties, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- T'étais pas né dans les eighties, Ryan. Ferme-la. Quand tu gagneras autant que cette fille on en reparlera, OK ?

17h45. Un bref coup de sonnette, Ryan avale sa dernière bouchée de biscuit en douce et Vanessa ne soulève même pas un sourcil, totalement absorbée par son smartphone, alors qu’elle devrait déjà être partie. Je vais à la porte, putain faut que je fasse tout moi-même ou quoi ?

\- Bonsoir. Je suis en retard, lâche posément un  mec fin aux épaules basses.

\- Entrez, c'est tout droit.

Eh bien c'est pas gagné pour faire une séance sexy, me dis-je en le suivant à travers le studio. Ryan le détaille de la tête aux pieds avec une petite moue, déçu de le voir plus mince que lui. Mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais, donc il se contente de le mépriser ouvertement, ce qui m'agace. Dans mes rêves j'ai un vrai assistant, pas mon petit ami qui joue les divas – ou les folles, c'est selon. Emmanuel s'arrête à hauteur du réflecteur, raide. Sérieux. Tellement Français, faussement intello.. Pourtant il a dû déjà en faire des dizaines de photos, depuis ses débuts, non ? Je me demande comment un mec si coincé peut être aussi populaire auprès des jeunes filles. Magie du cinéma.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ? Smoothie ? dis-je en lui indiquant un vieux canapé défoncé dans un coin.

Il hausse les épaules, je souris nerveusement. C'est vraiment pas gagné. Pourtant je lui parle français, non ? On se comprend, non ? Tout se joue souvent dans les premières minutes, lors du brief initial destiné à se mettre d'accord sur ce que chacun recherche, la confiance est importante. Je l'interroge sur ses attentes, il hausse à nouveau les épaules avec mépris et Ryan renifle bruyamment.

\- Euh Ryan, tu peux aller me chercher un sandwich ? Je meurs de faim, dis-je agacé.

\- Mais…

\- T'as boulotté tous les biscuits, non ? J'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, je me sens mal. Va au Subway, comme d'hab. S'il te plait, j'ajoute en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il se lève, mécontent, Emmanuel ne lui lance pas même un regard. Quand Ryan quitte la pièce Vanessa nous rejoint enfin et se verse un café en le saluant à peine.

\- Bon, je pense que Sharon vous a dit ce que le magazine souhaitait ? Tous les vêtements sont là, je vous laisse choisir. Vanessa pourra vous aider à les passer, dis-je en remarquant ses ongles rongés.

\- OK, souffle-t-il en attrapant un gobelet rempli de thé.

\- Un sucre ?

\- Non, ça va merci.

Il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose dans son jean et son pull, de près sa peau est brouillée, j'aperçois une ombre de barbe. Mal parti. Il n’a surtout pas l’air d’être heureux d’être là, comme si l’endroit n’était pas assez bien pour lui. Il attendait quoi ? Le studio Harcourt ?  Vanessa consulte sa montre en soupirant, il garde les yeux baissés sur son gobelet, bordel je dois lui proposer quoi pour qu'il se détende ?

\- Et comme musique, vous préférez quoi ? J’ai quelques oldies pas dégueus. Coldplay, Radiohead, Lenny Kravitz, Lady Gaga, Adele? Dites-moi, j'ai tout sur mon PC.

\- Placebo, souffle-t-il sans me regarder.

\- Yes. Pourquoi pas ?

Je lance « This picture », la musique emplit le studio, il me semble qu'il se détend un peu.

\- Justin, je te rappelle que je dois… commence Vanessa.

\- Ok. On va y aller. Prêt pour le maquillage ? Vous voulez quoi ? Bonne mine ou ambiance décadente, pour aller avec les fringues ? Il y en a qui sont croquignolets, vous verrez.

Son sourcil se lève, il ne répond rien. Le son doit être en option, il n'est pas assez payé pour discuter avec moi. Ou alors c'est parce que je ne suis pas Annie Leibowitz. Pas encore. Bien. The show must go on, anyway.

\- Bon, on va commencer par un truc pas trop appuyé, ok Vanessa ?

Il la suit jusqu'au coin maquillage, je monte le son. Un petit coup de Placebo ne nous fera pas de mal, puisqu'on n'a rien à se dire. Alors qu'elle dégage ses cheveux et met à jour un visage pâle et anguleux je me demande ce qu'il vient chercher là. Pourquoi il a accepté. Ou pourquoi son agent a accepté. Quoique. C'est clair que casser son image lui fera du bien, on dirait un premier communiant, avec son tee-shirt blanc. J'ai connu des porte-manteaux plus vivants mais on va dire que la soirée commence.

Vanessa lui passe du démaquillant puis de la crème teintée, il ferme les yeux, parfaitement immobile. Comme absent. Extérieur à ce corps qu'on maquille. La passivité typique des mannequins en fin de course, qui n'ont plus rien à donner. Une poupée de chiffon, un frisson me passe dans le dos.

_Et si… ?_

Je fais semblant de régler les lumières alors que tout est nickel déjà, il ne me manque plus que sa peau pour les derniers réglages. La teinte exacte de sa carnation. Ryan rentre en claquant la porte avec des sandwichs sous le bras, je commence à en émietter un du bout des doigts, le pinceau court sur la bouche d’Emmanuel  pour la rendre plus gourmande, nos regards se croisent dans le miroir.

J'y lis une étincelle alors qu'elle applique du noir autour de ses yeux et du mascara, tiens on dirait qu'il s'anime sous les doigts experts de Vanessa. Un coup de blush, un rire de gorge, j'ai des craintes sur le côté naturel de la chose. Son sourire le rajeunit mais ce n'est pas ça que je cherche. Ryan engloutit son sandwich derrière le paravent, je jette un œil aux vêtements accrochés au portant. Putain, c'est du XXS ou quoi ? J'avise un slim qui irait à ma petite nièce, perplexe. Et ça c'est quoi ? De la quincaillerie ou des chaînes ?

J'augmente la température du radiateur, Emmanuel se laisse poudrer sagement, Ryan ne le quitte pas des yeux. Vanessa me fait signe de la tête, c'est l'heure où elle doit partir, ô misère il n'a pas encore choisi ses fringues. Je secoue la tête en grimaçant, je n'y connais rien moi, je ne suis que photographe.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire, souffle Ryan dans mon dos en se dirigeant vers Emmanuel. Vanessa doit partir, je vous aide à choisir vos vêtements ?

L'autre le regarde comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, méprisant. Oh my. Vanessa enfile sa veste et m'envoie un bisou du bout des lèvres, je les rejoins.

\- On vous laisse regarder ? dis-je comme une mauvaise vendeuse.

Ryan lui tend immédiatement le slim insensé et une espèce de parure en fer, imitation délirante des bijoux de la Castafiore, Emmanuel recule d'un pas.

\- On va peut-être commencer par plus soft, dis-je en lui souriant avec chaleur. Prenez ce qui vous plaît. Oh pourquoi pas cette chemise blanche, ce serait sympa, non ?

Il rafle la chemise et un pantalon avec une petite moue, Ryan glousse alors qu’Emmanuel disparaît derrière le paravent. Je pose mon index sur ma tempe à l'intention de mon crétin d'assistant, il me fait un doigt d'honneur _. Oh, t'inquiète pas ma poule, tu perds rien pour attendre._

Je me place derrière l'appareil et Ryan allume les spots, nous attendons la star, cachée derrière son paravent. Les minutes passent, putain il fait quoi ? On se regarde, Ryan mime une injection dans son bras, nouveau doigt d'honneur. De ma part cette fois. La pluie redouble, résonnant sur les tuiles en fer de l'atelier. Une légère angoisse me prend, je ne le sens pas ce shooting, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne va rien me donner, c'est bien parti pour. Boh, on sauvera les meubles. Ou les fringues.

Quand enfin il apparaît un frisson nous prend, putain il a de la gueule quand même, il traverse la pièce comme un top, plaçant bien un pied devant l'autre, chaloupant un peu, toujours la même moue sur le visage, hyper maigre. Naomi Campbell is back. Il vient se placer pile au centre, un bras croisé devant lui, en position d'attente.

\- On peut écouter autre chose ? dit-il sans me regarder.

\- Bien sûr. Quoi ?

\- « Protège-moi ».

\- La version française ?

Il hoche la tête, je passe pour un con. OK. Premier round. Je fais un signe de menton à Ryan, il va de mauvaise grâce changer la musique, sur le PC. Je me rapproche d’Emmanuel, son maquillage est lourd mais fait bien ressortir ses yeux bleus, je lui souris :

\- On va commencer par quelques photos debout, ok ? T'as l'habitude, non ? dis-je étourdiment, comme s'il était mannequin.

Nouveau hochement de tête, toujours sans me regarder. J'espère qu'il va au moins fixer l'objectif, me dis-je en regagnant ma place, derrière mon appareil. J’ajuste la balance des blancs et fait quelques clics tests, pendant que Ryan rectifie la lumière et fait les tests. Il l'attrape par le bras pour le replacer, Emmanuel obéit sans moufter. Bien.

Plan moyen, l'image dans ma focale me surprend. Sa peau prend bien la lumière, c'est assez étonnant. Le maquillage est parfait, pas naturel mais photogénique. Il bouge sans aucun naturel mais l'objectif capte bien ses mouvements, c'est un bon mannequin. Il fixe l'objectif par intermittence, toujours par en dessous, sur la défensive. Bon, on rectifiera ça plus tard.

Je vérifie les photos, pas mal pour un début. Superficiel mais pas mal. Ryan semble fasciné, la bouche grande ouverte. Il gobe les mouches ou quoi ?

\- Ryan, si tu… ouvrais un peu la chemise ? dis-je d'un ton narquois. Passe-lui un peu de fond de teint sur le torse aussi.

Ryan s'exécute de mauvaise grâce, entrouvrant la chemise de l'acteur qui ne bouge pas. Il passe la houppette sur sa poitrine avec beaucoup de minutie, laissant échapper un bout de langue de son visage concentré. Je constate amusé qu'il est un peu musclé et ne ressemble pas à une crevette, bonne surprise. Le frôlement du pinceau a fait saillir ses tétons, j'indique d'un geste de tête à Ryan de laisser la chemise bien ouverte, joli cliché. Belle peau, nacrée. Je me rapproche à mon tour d’Emmanuel pour lui faire baisser le menton, il se laisse faire docilement. Un parfum agréable me chatouille le nez, émanant de sa peau nue, je crois que je frémis fortuitement.

Je reprends ma place derrière mon engin, il fixe à présent l'objectif avec provocation, la température a monté d'un coup. Les flashs se succèdent avec les poses, je l'encourage de la voix :

\- Oui, comme ça, Manu, c'est bien. La main sur la hanche, la tête un peu penchée. Bien, bien. Parfait. Prends une chaise maintenant. Vas-y, assieds-toi. Comme tu veux. A califourchon par exemple, dis-je en sentant des frissons remonter le long de ma colonne.

Du velours. On n'en est pas très loin, avec cette pose qui fait bien ressortir ses fesses. Ryan passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, putain il pourrait se retenir, non ? Le claquement en rafales accompagne chaque posture, visiblement il sait jouer avec la lumière, trouvant naturellement celle qui va le mieux le mettre en valeur.

\- Oui, c'est bien, Emmanuel, très bien mais… j'aimerais qu'on aille un peu plus loin tous les deux, OK ? T'es d'accord ?

Une petite crispation des lèvres et une étincelle dans son œil, qui ne dit mot consent. J'ai à peine entendu sa voix mais pour des photos, c'est pas un handicap. Il hésite, je lui fais un petit clin d'œil. Oui, tu vas me donner ce que tu ne veux pas, de toi-même. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Je me rapproche de lui, il fait une chaleur étouffante.

\- Comme les autres vêtements sont un peu kitsch, on pourrait faire une mise en scène un peu amusante. On pourrait te maquiller un peu trop, genre pute, tu vois, pour accentuer le côté transgressif ? T'en penses ?

Nouvelle moue.

\- Et si on accentuait le maquillage en me dessinant des bleus et des coupures, genre victime ? Ça pourrait être transgressif aussi, non ? lâche-t-il négligemment.

Ryan pousse un long sifflement, j'acquiesce. J'aurais jamais osé mais…

\- Et puis je pourrais mettre un de ces… trucs, là, ajoute Emmanuel en montrant la quincaillerie accrochée au portant.

\- Oui, et on pourrait t'attacher les poignets avec, après, lance Ryan en le prenant par le bras et en l'amenant vers la tablette de maquillage.

On change de registre là, je passe « Running up that hill », Emmanuel sourit. En me grattant la tête pour changer de focale je réalise que j'ai soif, très soif même. J'attrape dans le frigo une bouteille de vodka et un citron vert, je nous prépare trois verres bien serrés, que je dépose sur la table de maquillage. Il faut éviter l'overflow et rectifier les spots mais Ryan est très occupé à maquiller l'acteur qui se laisse faire, de marbre. Il soulève un sourcil et boit son verre cul sec, je suis sidéré. Il retire sa chemise devant nous sans sourciller, une odeur un peu musquée de parfum et de transpiration monte à mes narines, je ferme brièvement les yeux. J'attrape mon veux Canon qui ne me quitte jamais et je commence à shooter la scène, Emmanuel lève un sourcil surpris.

-Pour ma collection personnelle, dis-je sans préciser qu'il s'agit d'une anthologie de corps nus –mes ex-amants pour la plupart.

Ryan ne me regarde plus et n'accorde aucune importance à ce qui se passe autour de lui, entièrement pris par le dessin de petites égratignures sur le visage fin, le cou et les épaules. L'immobilité totale d’Emmanuel le force à retenir son souffle, comme si le moindre geste de travers pouvait le faire fuir. Le pinceau passe sur les épaules rondes et les muscles, putain il est vraiment bien foutu, finalement. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, Emmanuel rafle le verre de Ryan et le siffle, une légère rougeur apparaît sur ses joues.

\- Attends, je vais te maquiller quand tu auras enfilé ce truc, dit Ryan en lui tendant l'espère d'armure ajourée faite de morceaux de métal et de chaînes.

 _"C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,_  
_Let me steal this moment from you now._  
_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let's exchange the experience, oh..."_

Emmanuel disparaît derrière le paravent, j'échange un regard tendu avec Ryan, il se mordille la lèvre. OK. Pas de quartier. L'acteur est marié, non ? me dis-je au moment où il réapparaît vêtu – ou dévêtu - de ses chaînes et ses colifichets, l'air provoquant. _Oh my fucking…_

Mon pantalon me serre franchement quand je le mets en place près de la chaise, crânement attifé. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de l'allure qu'il a ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il incarne tous les fantasmes gays de Ryan – ou les siens propres, qui sait ?

Son œil lourdement fardé évoque une pute fatiguée, je voudrais voir sa pupille s'élargir, je le guide de la voix, il suit chacune de mes indications docilement et apparemment avec indifférence – si ses tétons et le renflement de son slim ne prouvaient pas le contraire. Les poses se succèdent, sa langue passe souvent sur ses lèvres, je le mitraille sans relâche, une main ici, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Le velours revient, il n'est pas loin, la tension est à son comble.

_Oui, donne-moi tout, Emmanuel. Ton regard, donne-moi ton regard. Ta jeunesse et ta fraîcheur bafouée sous le fard. Tes désirs infernaux. Tout._

Je ne vérifie plus les prises, je ne veux pas qu'il se voie comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne peur. « Fais-moi confiance » dit mon regard accroché au sien, il obéit, confiant. Je sens qu'il me veut me plaire, qu'il prend ces poses pour moi, je ne me demande plus pourquoi il m'a choisi, moi. C'est quel genre de jolies photos que tu regardes le soir, Emmanuel ? J'évite les poses trop ouvertement gays, elles ne passeraient pas pour « Rarity ».

« Without you I'm nothing » chantent les voix de Molko et Bowie, je me demande comment me débarrasser de Ryan, en douceur.

Emmanuel se tord la cheville et grimace, avant de tomber par terre un peu lourdement.

\- Oh mince, ça ne va pas ? se précipite Ryan, affolé.

\- Non, j'ai mal, fait Emmanuel en frottant sa cheville fluette. Je vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Vous n'avez pas d'aspirine ?

\- Non. Merde, dis-je le cœur au maximum. Mon assistant va aller en chercher, on va faire une petite pause en attendant. Et tu prends du gel aussi, hein ?

\- Du gel ? fait Ryan, méfiant.

\- Ou du baume apaisant pour sa cheville. Allez, grouille…

\- A cette heure-ci ? Mais tout est fermé. Oh fait chier, fait-il en se relevant de mauvaise grâce et en nous observant avec suspicion.

Mais Emmanuel gémit toujours, le visage défiguré par la douleur et moi je lève des yeux parfaitement innocents vers mon amant. Ryan grogne et sort, je pose ma main sur la jambe de l'acteur.

\- Tu veux arrêter ? On fait une pause ?

\- Non, souffle-t-il en évitant mon regard.

\- Et si on continuait les photos par terre ? Comme ça tu n'aurais pas trop mal ?

Il observe ma bouche quelques secondes de trop puis acquiesce, je file chercher mon Canon. Il est par terre, à mes pieds, je le mitraille sans relâche, passant ma main dans ses cheveux pour accentuer le côté wild, il se tourne vers mon objectif comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, une étoile amarante. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent à chaque flash, je dois me faire violence pour juste le replacer sans le toucher trop, j'ai tellement envie de lui que je pourrais crier.

Mais avant je veux tout lui voler et tout imprimer sur mon capteur, lui voler son âme et sa jeunesse, avant de me repaître de son corps. Parce que ça risque de finir comme ça, il le sait et je le sais. Et la tension sexuelle entre nous à son paroxysme fait partie du jeu, préliminaire un peu vicieux. Sauf s'il se défile au dernier moment. Je connais ce genre de jeu, le mec ou la fille qui te chauffe à blanc pour finalement te laisser seul dans ton froc – parce qu'il ou elle n'est amoureux que de lui-même. De son reflet dans tes yeux hallucinés.

 _Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide._  
_I'll take it by your side._

Peu importe. Le shooting est royal, je prends un pied pas possible à le diriger, nous nous comprenons au détour d'un mot, d'un geste, d'un regard. Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait ça ou est-ce qu'il en a simplement rêvé ? Il sait être troublant sans être vulgaire, frôlant la limite avec l'agilité d'un funambule. Mes mains sont moites et mon cœur bat à toute allure, l'instant est magique. Il m'offre sa beauté et son désir, je le dévore des yeux, son bas-ventre se soulève sans qu'il s'en rende compte, quand je le frôle.

\- Imagine que tu es un prisonnier. Imagine qu'ils sont là pour toi, Emmanuel. Ils te regardent. Oui, penche-toi un peu, donne-moi ton regard, vas-y couche-toi, mets ta jambe là, non pas celle-ci, cambre-toi. Encore. Yes. Regarde-moi. Baisse le menton, mouille tes lèvres. Écarte les jambes, dis-je en le fixant sans pudeur.

Son pantalon ne cache plus rien de sa virilité, je soupire et suis sur des charbons ardents mais je n'arrête pas de le shooter, le doigt orgasmique sur le déclencheur, comme si j'avais un deuxième cerveau, uniquement reptilien.

\- Attends, je vais t'attacher les mains avec ces trucs-là, dis-je en attrapant ses chaînes et en les enrouant autour de ses poignets fins - trop fins. Plie les jambes et montre tes poing entravés, oh oui, c'est bien. T'es si… oh oui. T'es une bombe, Emmanuel, une bombe. Donne-toi à moi. Donne-moi tout.

Il obéit, ses muscles bandés saillent sur son corps, il est si beau et frêle que ça me fait mal. Il fixe l'objectif le regard flou, oscillant entre invite perverse et victimisation. Des idées folles me passent par la tête, des mises en scène délirantes – lui nu entravé par ses chaînes dans des positions perverse, voire humiliantes. Non, pas pour « Rarity », me dis-je en tournant autour de lui, l'incitant de ma voix la plus rauque à s'abandonner, à tout me donner. Mais pour moi, oui. Mon album perso.

_Tu y auras une place à part, tu seras ma plus belle prise, Emmanuel._

J'enchaîne les photos, il ne se plaint pas alors que les cernes se creusent sous ses yeux, nous sommes dans notre trip comme deux junkies, plus rien n'existe autour de nous, ni Ottawa ni la pluie, rien. Je lis ses fantasmes au fond de ses pupilles dilatées sans savoir s'ils doivent rester chimères ou être assouvis. Est-ce un jeu, est-ce une invitation ? Ce n'est pas une pute, c'est un acteur bordel, je ne veux être poursuivi pour viol ou que sais-je, quand tout sera consommé, si on consomme. Les poses et les blessures sur sa peau ne sont que maquillage, tout cela est du cinéma et du bon, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut plus, beaucoup plus ? Il ne dit rien, il se laisse faire, prenant des postures de martyre et de souffrance de plus en plus excitantes, transgressives, s'il continue je vais passer à l'acte.

Le désir est la torture la plus raffinée, la plus cruelle.

Les minutes passent, il commence à trembler doucement et transpirer, je sens que nous avons atteint la limite. Il ne me donnera pas plus. Pas comme ça. Je me penche vers lui, un genou à terre :

\- Tu veux que je te débarrasse de tes chaînes ?

Il secoue la tête négativement d'un geste un peu enfantin, j'entrevois des abîmes de plaisir.

\- Oh mais ça risque de…, dis-je mais son regard me fait taire.

OK. Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant. Le danger est là, derrière le velours, et c'est ce qu'il cherche. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il est habitué à ça ou s'il a peur, je vais jouer le jeu. Son jeu. Pris d'un vertige je pose mon instantané et je tends la main vers lui, il y niche sa tête avec reconnaissance, les mains toujours entravées.

 _I'm unclean, a libertine_  
_And every time you vent your spleen,_  
_I seem to lose the power of speech,_  
_You're slipping slowly from my reach._  
_You grow me like an evergreen,_  
_You never see the lonely me at all_

Nous nous regardons quelques instants, au bord du précipice, du gouffre qu'il y a entre photographier et passer à l'acte, j'aimerais vérifier que c'est bien son choix mais je ne lis rien sur son visage, qu'une supplique.

_Oui mon ange je vais t'envoyer en enfer, si c'est ce que tu veux…_

Je tends ma main vers son visage pour le caresser, il détourne la tête. Ok, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Sans ménagement j'attrape ses cheveux pour pencher sa tête en arrière, il pousse un cri ambigu, mélange de douleur et de surprise.

_C'est ça que tu voulais non ? Ou sinon il faut le dire, vite…_

Ma bouche s'écrase sur la sienne, dévorant le rouge à lèvres, sensation troublante. Il résiste un peu, se dégageant instinctivement, j'insiste. Enfin nos langues se frôlent et se mêlent, je perçois un gémissement, de plaisir j'espère. Il a toujours les mains entravées devant lui et les genoux repliés, je le fais tomber sur le côté, il grogne. Je l'enjambe d'un geste sans le quitter des yeux. Cette fois je suis au-dessus de lui, il est à ma merci, il prend une pose effrayée, ça m'excite. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne mais la victime est trop belle, il tremble doucement. Je pose mes mains sur lui, sur sa peau nue parsemée de fausses coupures, il se débat et agite la tête dans tous les sens, renforçant mon instinct de prédateur.

\- Alors, on veut se défendre ? Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas, tu sais…, dis-je à son oreille alors qu'il m'envoie un regard paniqué.

Presque malgré moi mes mains s'agrippent à ses muscles, l'odeur de sa peau échauffée par le maquillage et la transpiration me monte à la tête, je me penche sur lui d'un geste et le mordille dans le cou, il émet un cri bref. Ma bouche s'acharne sur sa chair fine, alternant coup de langues, suçons et mordillements, après tout ce ne sera qu'une cicatrice parmi les autres. Les fausses.

Je le tiens fermement par les poignets, ses poignets si fins entravés par les chaînes de pacotille sans prêter attention aux meurtrissures qui apparaissent. Je ne réfléchis plus déjà, le parfum de sa peur a déchaîné mon côté animal, je le couche par terre d'une prise pour agacer les tétons saillants, il gémit de plus en plus fort, tentant de me repousser de ses jambes. Ce qui me rend fou. _Non, ne me repousse pas, pas maintenant. C'est trop tard_.

D'un geste brutal j'écarte ses jambes qui me gênent, il rejette sa tête en arrière et se cogne au sol. Encore un petit cri. Je lève les yeux sur lui, j'espère qu'il s'est pas fait mal, à tout instant il peut dire stop, j'espère qu'il le sait. _J'espère qu'il le sait._ Mais je ne lis rien dans ses yeux métalliques, il se cambre, me mettant sous le nez son slim et la bosse infernale qui le déforme. Le vêtement impudique a commencé à glisser, je vois ses hanches maigres et ce pli délicat de l'aine, je crois que je rugis doucement. Les voix de Brian Molko et David Bowie nous grillent le cerveau, les derniers neurones qui nous restent.

 _Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide._  
_I'll take it by your side._

En maintenant ses jambes grandes ouvertes par mes coudes, à la limite de la douleur voire au-delà, je me penche vers le renflement pour le renifler, le frotter de mon nez sans pudeur et le mordiller, je ne contrôle plus rien. Étendu par terre, il a fermé les yeux, il secoue la tête de gauche à droite, les bras toujours entravés, je vais me repaître de son corps, tant pis pour les fringues. Je descends la fermeture éclair avec la bouche –reste de mauvais porno ?- sa verge jaillit sous mon nez. La vision de son organe dépassant du pantalon est d'un érotisme violent, j'attrape mon Canon et je le mitraille sans relâche, son visage est celui d'un supplicié alors qu'il se laisse shooter passivement.

Bordel ces photos sont de la dynamite, je sens un flux violent circuler en moi, un mouvement et je jouis. Tous mes fantasmes de photographes sont là, il ne simule pas ou alors si bien que je ne m'en rends pas compte, il implore doucement, le visage suppliant, je deviens fou. Fou.

Je le veux, tout de suite.

Emmanuel pousse un long feulement alors que je me débarrasse de l'appareil pour l'absorber d'un coup dans ma bouche, ignorant les préliminaires. J'ai trop mal, trop envie, je le suce avec violence, éraflant sa chair fine de mes ongles et mes dents, ses soupirs se changent en cris. Un instant je me dis qu'il a vraiment mal, que je devrais arrêter, mais je ne le fais pas. Un reste de pensée cohérente me rappelle que d'un geste il pourrait rompre ses chaînes de pacotille, s'il ne bouge pas c'est qu'il aime ça. _Il aime ça._

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, dis-je d'une voix effrayante, une voix de malade.

Un long feulement de protestation me répond alors qu'il jouit dans ma bouche, longuement. Sa tête s'arrête enfin de s'agiter, il ne bouge plus, immobile. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il est beau dans sa jouissance, les yeux mi-clos, joues rouges et bouche entrouverte, encore quelques clics et sa jouissance est à moi, pour toujours. Le mascara a coulé sur ses joues, cette fois il a vraiment l'air d'une victime, au-delà du maquillage. Je sais que c'est le moment de s'arrêter, je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec lui, je glisse instinctivement la main dans mon pantalon pour me soulager, en le regardant, comblé.

Alors que je gémis doucement il ouvre un œil et me fixe d'un air indéfinissable, qui me parle. Putain il n'a pas bougé, rien dit, mais j'ai compris. Je secoue la tête, non, pas ça, il gémit et bouge le bassin. _Non, pas ça, Emmanuel_. Mais son regard équivoque et sa bouche humide me parlent bien plus que n'importe quels mots, je me redresse devant lui, il lève le menton par provocation. Ma main quitte ma verge gonflée pour abaisser le slim d'un coup sec, dévoilant ses fesses. Rondes et bien blanches, musclées _._

_Oh putain tu vas voir, ne bouge pas. Ne bouge pas. Oh putain…_

Après quelques coups de langues et gestes hagards alors qu'il ne bouge pas d'un iota, se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon, l'air absent, je m'introduis en lui, le plus doucement possible.

_Oh putain tu es tellement serré, ne me dis pas que… ne me dis pas. Non. Pas comme ça._

Je cherche une réaction sur ses traits, un accord ou une révolte, il n'y a rien. Rien que cet air absent, comme lors du maquillage, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, comme s'il n'était pas là, vraiment. Mais il y a cette fournaise dans laquelle je suis coincé, cet enfer de velours qui m'enserre et je bouge doucement.

 _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais j'en crève, Emmanuel. Tu es trop bon, trop chaud, trop_ …

Peu à peu il se cambre, refrénant des cris, des petits cris qui m'enflamment aussi sûrement que sa chair infernale et je tangue en lui, une souffrance extrême ou une jouissance peut-être s'imprime sur son visage.

_Oui viens, attends, je vais te donner ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux._

Ma main éperdue cherche sa chair tendue, je le caresse brutalement, au rythme de nos hanches. Nos reins se révoltent alors que nous poussons des ahanements erratiques, je sens mes membres trembler autant que les siens, c'est une transe incroyable, un plaisir brutal, presque douloureux. Je voudrais filmer sa jouissance, cet air extatique sur son visage, je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau. Rien. Je me déverse en lui, il me fixe, éperdu, oui mon amour donne-moi tout, donne-moi tout.

Je retombe sur lui, ses yeux sont clos désormais, il reste immobile sous moi, une petite grimace sur le visage. Je n'existe déjà plus, même dans ses fantasmes, je ne suis plus qu'un poids lourd sur son corps frêle, le mascara a coulé en longues traces noires sur ses joues, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Fin de la séance.

Inutile de chercher le moindre contact ou échange, je me relève et me rajuste maladroitement, il demeure immobile par terre, les mains toujours entravées et le slim descendu. Ça aussi ça ferait une belle photo mais elle serait cruelle. L'après viol.

_Emmanuel, relève-toi, s'il te plait._

Il ne bouge toujours pas, je l'observe avec inquiétude. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas, pourquoi n'ouvre-t-il pas les yeux ? Une peur sourde m'envahit, merde c'est pas possible. C'est pas vrai. En un flash je m'imagine devant les policiers et le tribunal « Mais il était consentant, je vous jure qu'il l'était » « Alors qu'il était ligoté par terre ? » « Ligoté ? Mais c'est lui qui me l'a demandé, je vous jure… »

\- Emmanuel, ça va ? dis-je à voix basse en me penchant sur lui.

Pas de réponse, à peine un soupir.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? j'ajoute en lui tendant la main.

Nouveau gémissement, je m'aperçois que ses mains liées l'empêchent de se mettre debout, je m'empresse d'essayer de dénouer les longs colliers de pacotille, tout est inextricablement emmêlé, je tire sur un côté puis un autre, il pousse des gémissements de douleur.

\- Ça te fait mal, hein ? Je suis désolé, j'arrive pas à dénouer tout ce foutu bordel. Merde, mais c'est quoi ce bazar ?

Je m'aperçois avec horreur que les chaînes de pacotille l'entravent méchamment, lui cisaillant la peau et coupant la circulation, ses mains sont glacées. O merde. Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?

\- Attends, je vais t'en débarrasser, bouge pas, dis-je en tirant de toutes mes forces sur les bracelets et colliers qui résistent.

\- Non ! C'est des Chanel, ça vaut une fortune, on ne peut pas les casser, murmure-t-il enfin.

\- Mais on s'en fout, non ? L'essentiel c'est toi, c'est que tu ailles bien.

\- Non…

J'entends un bruit dans mon dos, merde c'est Ryan qui rentre, d'un geste je remonte le slim sur les fesses dénudées, j'essuie ma bouche d’un revers de manche, nos regards affolés se croisent. Il se mord la lèvre, je tends la main vers mon appareil, échoué un peu plus loin. Ryan. Je l'avais oublié.

\- Eh bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fait Ryan en sourcillant.

\- J'essaie d'enlever ces fichus bidules mais tout est emmêlé, dis-je d'une voix éraillée en priant pour que ça ne sente pas le sexe.

\- Dites donc vous vous êtes amusés sans moi, on dirait, commence Ryan.

\- Aidez-moi s'il vous plait, gémit Emmanuel en lui jetant un regard désespéré et en tendant ses mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Pourquoi c'est emmêlé comme ça ? T'es pas taré d'avoir serré aussi fort, Justin ? fait Ryan en me jetant un regard irrité. Non mais t'es complètement malade ! Ça va aller Emmanuel, je vais vous délivrer. C'est toujours moi qui démêlais les pelotes de ma grand-mère, quand j'étais petit.

En un tournemain il dénoue l'enchevêtrement de colliers, Emmanuel se rassoit et grimace de douleur, je me sens mal.

\- Vous avez toujours mal à la cheville ? Tenez, prenez ça, fait Ryan ne sortant d'un petit sac en papier une boîte de médicaments. Vous voulez que je vous masse et que je vous bande la cheville ?

\- Non, non, ça ira… Vous auriez un verre d'eau ? murmure Emmanuel toujours sans me regarder.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il dise que c'est moi qui lui ai fait mal, que je suis devenu fou, qu'il va porter plainte. Avec un éclair de cynisme je me dis que ça va peut-être m'apporter la gloire, la une des journaux. Mais pas la une de ceux que j'espérais. Pourtant il se tait, visiblement secoué. Ryan revient avec un verre transparent agrémenté d'une rondelle de citron vert, à tous les coups c'est de la vodka, ça n'a plus d'importance. Emmanuel boit tout d'un coup en faisant claquer sa langue, je décide de mettre mon appareil à l'abri. Au pire je détruirai les photos, ces merveilles.

Enfin il est debout, Ryan lui tourne autour en bavardant, il n'écoute rien. Il ne nous regarde pas et se dirige vers la cabine pour se rhabiller. Mon estomac fait des nœuds, je voudrais m'excuser, lui dire que je regrette mais Ryan est là, à l'affût, nous observant mine de rien. _Non il ne s'est rien passé_ me dis-je en commençant à ranger mon matériel sous l'œil suspicieux de mon assistant.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? lance Ryan derrière le paravent, un grognement négatif lui répond.

 _Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas voir les flics, pourvu qu'il n'aille pas voir les flics_ , me dis-je en imaginant sa peau meurtrie – la meilleure preuve de mes sévices. Sans parler des photos. Il sort de la cabine et son reste de maquillage paraît grotesque, on dirait un clown triste. Sans un mot il s'assoit devant le miroir et passe une crème visqueuse puis un coton sur ses joues, ses yeux, sa bouche, je retiens mon souffle. Peu à peu son visage reprend ses couleurs initiales, le fard et les fausses blessures s'estompent. Presque toutes. Il passe ensuite le coton sur ses épaules et son torse, ne subsistent à la fin que des marques sur ses poignets, bien réelles. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau brièvement dans le miroir, il détourne les yeux. Lorsqu'il se relève tout a pratiquement disparu, à part ce gonflement de ses lèvres, maltraitées par les miennes.

Un coup de sonnette bref, Ryan et moi échangeons un coup d'œil surpris, il  va à la porte de mauvaise grâce et l'ouvre. Un homme attend à l'entrée, souriant :

\- Emmanuel est prêt ? Je dois le déposer à une soirée…

Emmanuel se lève alors et passe devant nous: « C'est pour moi ». Je fixe le bel homme châtain sur le pas de la porte, son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Un acteur, je crois, Manuel quelque chose. Il sourit en voyant Emmanuel, ce dernier le rejoint et ils se dirigent vers la porte sans rien dire. Et c'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ? Pas même un au revoir ?

Au moment où il passe le seuil Emmanuel se retourne vers moi et me regarde enfin :

\- Vous me les enverrez bien sûr ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les clichés.

\- Ah ? Euh oui… bien sûr.

\- J'ai un droit de regard dans mon contrat, souffle-t-il en fixant mes lèvres.

\- Pas de souci. Je vous consulterai pour le choix final, dis-je alors que son ami klaxonne dans la voiture à l'extérieur.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux. Pour tout.

Mon cœur se serre, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà sorti, Ryan me rejoint sur le seuil :

\- Eh bien il est parti drôlement vite, il a pas appris à dire au revoir ?

Je hausse les épaules, la voiture disparaît au coin de la rue.

 _Velours_. C'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit alors qu'il disparaît dans la belle voiture allemande, au souvenir de sa chair. _Velours_. Je frissonne, il est loin déjà, j'ai toutes les photos.

\- Drôle de type, reprend Ryan. Insupportable. Et la séance, ça s'est passé comment, en mon absence ?

\- Comme sur du velours, dis-je en retenant un sourire.

 

 

**oOo**

<

**Author's Note:**

> Si ce début vous a plu, sachez que l'histoire existe en version complète sur fanfiction.net pour la version HPDM et sur fictionpress avec des personnages originaux, sous le nom de "Close Up". 
> 
> Un petit commentaire pour nous dire si ça vous a plu ? 
> 
> A très bientôt ?


End file.
